buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hundred Demons
"Hundred Demons" ( Hyakki) is an attribute. All cards within this attribute have a red painted-like "鬼" within a circle at the top right corner of their artworks. All worlds except Star Dragon World have at least 1 Hundred Demons monster. As the name suggests, there are exactly 100 monsters with this attribute not counting from changes. They are the antagonist deck of Season 2 utilised by Ikazuchi and in some form, by various other villains. Playstyle Hundred Demons generally focus on controlling the opponent's plays while pressuring them with damage, usually from high criticals and burn damage. Their main mechanic "Thunder Mine" helps to serve both a control and pressure aspect, punishing the opponent for making certain moves which trigger "Thunder Mine", dealing damage to the opponent. This is complimented by several destruction effects they have that force the opponent into situations that would trigger "Thunder Mine" and by the various high critical and damage inflicting cards which effectively puts the opponent on a timer of "Thunder Mine" damage they can risk taking. Additionally, many of the Hundred Demons can can still be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Hundred Demons Cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords List of Hundred Demons Cards Ancient World Spells *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto (With Set) *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma Monsters Size 0 *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores *Bronze Dragon, Daygala *Call Dragon Migidos *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Green Dragon, Belmoss Size 2 *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel Size 3 *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha Danger World Items *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi Spells *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai *Starved Yamigedo (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Evil Eye *Armorknight Naga *Rock Dragon, Galagoron Size 1 *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes Size 2 *Armorknight Lion Drake *Carapace Dragon, Algalos *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera *Strong-armed Dragon, Iron Caesar Size 3 *Armorknight Serpent *Rain Dragon Peluga *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Items *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Gate of Darkness Dragon (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren Size 1 *Black Dragon, Befreien *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Death Ruler Daredevil *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia Size 2 *Bereaved Despair, Testament * First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dragon World Spells *Gate of Dragon *Gedo Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance (with Set) Monsters Size 1 *Bloody Chainsaw Dragon *Guillotine Axe Dragon *Ogre Size Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Trap Master Dragon Size 2 *Cut Whip Dragon *Dragon Knight, Faust *Dragon Knight, Kojiro * Dragon Knight, Pisaro *Nightmare Scream Dragon Size 3 *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu Dungeon World Impacts *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! Spells *Evil Deity Altar (with Set) *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Evil Pulse Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad *Proto Golem, Jariim Size 1 *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Living Mad Gazer *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand Size 2 *Purgatory Block *Revolution Knight, Rebellious Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Hero World Impacts *There are no Places for You to Run! Spells *But He is of the Lowest Rank *I'm Finished with You *You've Finally Done it! *It Doesn't Work!! *Ruler of Terror (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Combatant, Nebatt Size 1 *Stranger Dilemma Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Corrupted One, Erational Size 3 *Great Leader, Anson *Hundred Demons General, Braiden Katana World Items *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa Spells *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival (with Set) *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Rampage, Chizomegumo Size 1 *Composed, Kageitachi *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi *Song-heart Ninja, Kogetsu Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Elusive, Kirimogura *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Scorpion Armor, Kenrosai *Thunderclap, Goraiko *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki Legend World Items *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *Scorn of Gremlin Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre Size 1 *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Demonic Beast, Afanc *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Odd Bird, Harpy *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm *Water Spirit, Rusalka Size 2 *Bronze Giant, Talos *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch *Destruction Demon, Razer Back Size 3 *World Snake, Jormungandr *Flying Dutchman Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Go Away! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae Monsters Size 0 *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas Size 1 *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *King of General Knowledge, Furcas Size 2 *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan Size 3 *Blue Flame Master, Zustein Other Item *Thunder Claw, Narukami Impacts *Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kandachi! Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Raijogeki *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami Monsters Size 0 *Hasted Evolution, Yamigedo Size 3 *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo List of Support Cards Ancient World Spell *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma Monsters Size 1 *Green Dragon, Belmoss Danger World Spells *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dungeon World Spells *Evil Deity Altar Monsters Size 1 *Battle Hyena, Dolz Dragon World Spells *Gedo Shield Hero World Spells *You've Finally Done it! *Ruler of Terror Katana World Spells *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons Legend World Items *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente Monsters Size 2 *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae Monsters Size 0 *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas Other Flag *Parade of Hundred Demons Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Raijogeki *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami Monsters Size 3 *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo Category:Legend World Category:Ancient World Category:Katana World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Magic World Category:Danger World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World